Conventionally, a hybrid vehicle using an engine and a generator motor coupled to each other as drive sources includes electric devices such as a storage device for giving and receiving electric power to and from the generator motor, a booster for boosting voltage of the storage device, and an inverter for driving the generator motor. If these electric devices accumulate excessive heat, they may become damaged to make a system of the hybrid vehicle inoperative. To solve this problem, a technique for preventing overheating of the electric devices by properly cooling the electric devices provided to the hybrid vehicle is disclosed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-344524